Le Dîner
by MiMi-drarry
Summary: SLASH . HPDM . OS . Romance . Draco n’a pas envie de sortir voir les amis de Harry… tout est bon pour faire changer les plans… Songfic sur Le dîner de Bénabar.


**Le dîner**

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR, même si je voudrais bien avoir Harry et Draco juste pour moi. La chanson est l'œuvre de Bénabar.

**Genre** : One Shot, Romance, Songfic

**Pairing **: Harry et Draco. Qui sont deux hommes en passant... et qui s'aiment en plus! Compris tout le monde? Si cela vous gêne... bye bye!!

**Résumé** : Draco n'a pas envie de sortir voir les amis de Harry… tout est bon pour faire changer les plans…

**Rating** : T

**Note de l'auteuse **: Cette fic est un cadeau pour JoeyMalfoy. Il y a très longtemps qu'elle est écrite (presque 2 ans…), j'avais dans l'idée de lui ajouter un lemon, mais j'ai toujours été trop paresseuse pour l'écrire. Je ne voulais pas que cette histoire traîne indéfiniment dans mon ordi sans aucun public pour l'acclamer (j'en mets peut-être un peu…), alors la voici pour vous!

La chanson, _Le dîner_, m'a tout de suite fait penser à Draco et Harry. C'est ma maman qui m'a fait découvrir Bénabar. C'était son cadeau de fête des mères... que je me suis sans aucune honte approprié. niarf!

Un gros merci à Vif d'or pour ses encouragements et conseils durant l'écriture de ce OS.

**Le dîner**

Draco se laisse tomber sur le canapé, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller, lance-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

Ce soir là, comme tous les mercredi soirs, Harry et Draco devaient aller manger avec Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna. C'était au tour de ces derniers de les accueillir chez eux. Cette tradition était respectée depuis la fin de la guerre deux ans plus tôt. Toutefois, pour une raison inexplicable, Draco n'avait pas envie d'y aller cette fois-ci. Harry sort rapidement de la salle de bain, déjà tout habillé pour partir, lorsqu'il aperçoit son amoureux dans le canapé.

-Dépêche-toi, on est déjà en retard.

-Je veux pas y aller à ce dîner, répond Draco, toujours aussi boudeur.

Surpris, Harry entre dans la pièce et se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Pourquoi?

-Je suis fatigué. Et je n'ai pas envie de les voir.

Harry parait surpris de la réponde de son amoureux. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille malgré ses efforts pour les coiffer puis regarde rapidement sa montre.

-Allez, on reste ici. Il ne nous en voudront pas si on ne vient pas, insiste Draco.

-Mais Draco, tu apprécies ces repas d'habitude...

-Ça n'a rien à voir, je les bien aime tes amis. Mais ce soi, je ne veux pas les voir parce que j'en n'ai pas envie, c'est tout.

En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, Draco avait appris à respecter puis apprécier les amis de Harry. Contrairement au gamin insupportable qu'il avait été, il va maintenant au delà des cheveux roux et de la pauvreté de Ron pour apprécier sa personnalité et son dévouement sans faille pour Harry. Il avait su reconnaître l'intelligence de Hermione à son juste niveau. Derrière la maladresse de Neville, il peut aujourd'hui voir un jeune homme sympathique et attachant. Et Luna... Luna est toujours Luna; aussi loufoque qu'elle l'était à Poudlard. Déjà à ce moment, Draco la trouvait intéressante et intrigante. Il a simplement appris à mieux la connaître.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel puis fixe Draco de ses magnifiques yeux verts auxquels le blond n'a jamais su résister, sauf ce soir on dirait.

-Et regarde moi... je ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Cette chemise est affreuse, elle me boudine. Il faudrait que je fasse un régime, termine le blond l'air pensif.

Harry continue de le fixer et doit à présent se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Draco a toujours été magnifique et le sera sans doute très longtemps encore. Il arrivait à ingurgiter plus de sucre qu'il en était humainement possible et jamais il ne prenait un seul gramme. Harry en était presque jaloux.

Il se lève pour venir s'asseoir près de Draco sur le canapé. Avec un sourire en coin, il chatouille la taille de Draco à la recherche de ses bourrelets inexistants.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es presque obèse, dit-il avant d'embrasser rapidement les lèvres de Draco. Allez, on est en retard.

Draco croise ses bras contre son torse et boude encore plus.

-On s'en fout! On n'y va pas. On n'a qu'à commander des pizzas et se cacher sous les draps. Juste toi, la télé et moi. C'est simple : on les appelle et on s'excuse. On improvise; on trouve quelque chose! On n'a qu'à dire à tes amis qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis. Hop, un peu de poudre dans la cheminée et c'est fait!

Harry éclate de rire puis se lève et se dirige vers leur chambre pour aller chercher sa veste.

-On fera ça demain soir, ok? Maintenant, lève toi et viens changer de chemise, si tu n'aimes pas celle là.

Évidement, Draco ne bouge pas et ne fait que se renfrogner davantage.

-Non, on ne peut pas. Ce soir, il y a un super bon film à la télé. Un vrai chef d'œuvre que je voudrais revoir. Neville m'avait prêté le DVD il y a quelques mois…

-On a qu'à l'enregistrer, crie Harry du fond du fouillis innommable qui lui sert de garde-robe.

Draco grogne et imite la dernière réplique de Harry en bougonnant.

-En plus, il y a des extraterrestres! ajoute Draco en désespoir de cause.

Harry sort de la chambre avec sa veste sur le dos et se dirige vers la salle de bain en riant.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant et prépare-toi.

Draco ne bouge toujours pas et ne fait que parler plus fort pour s'assurer que Harry l'entende dans l'autre pièce.

-Je ne fais pas l'enfant! Je t'ai dit que je suis fatigué. J'ai des frissons, je me sens faible. Je crois que je suis souffrant. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable de sortir. Et c'est peut-être contagieux en plus! Il vaut mieux que je reste ici. Et toi aussi, au cas où j'irais plus mal. Ça m'ennuie, tu le sais bien, mais c'est mieux.

Harry revient dans le salon et se rassoit près de Draco sur le canapé. Il touche rapidement le front du pseudo-malade qui n'est pas chaud, évidement. Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire face à l'attitude enfantine de l'homme qu'il aime. Puis, il se cale dans le divan comme Draco et croise les bras.

-Tu es ridicule, Draco. Égoïste et ridicule.

-Moi? demande Draco en se redressant, insulté, puis il prend un air piteux. Comment oses-tu dire ça? Moi qui suis triste et malheureux. Et malade en plus! Je ne pense qu'à toi et tes amis. Je ne ferais que gâcher la soirée.

Il se recale dans le divan, l'air encore plus boudeur. Harry soupire une autre fois et passe une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage.

-Quoique je fasse ou je dise, tu ne changeras pas d'idée?

Les bras toujours croisés contre son torse, Draco fait signe que non de la tête. Harry soupire une autre fois et finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

-D'accord, on reste ici.

Draco fait son premier sourire de la soirée et se déplace un peu sur le divan pour se rapprocher de Harry. Doucement, il appuie sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Harry sourit lui aussi et passe son bras autour des épaules de Draco et vient caresser ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

Quelques minutes passent ainsi, sans qu'aucun de deux hommes ne bouge, chacun appréciant ce moment de tendresse après ce qui aurait pu devenir une dispute. Cela serait sûrement arrivé si chacun n'avait pas si bien connu l'autre. Avoir été ennemis durant sept ans, du moins officiellement, durant six ans et demi dans la réalité, n'avait pas eu que des désavantages. Pour atteindre quelqu'un, il faut le connaître : ses forces, ses faiblesses, ses limites... Dans le cas de Draco et Harry, ils connaissent l'autre presque mieux qu'eux-mêmes. Longtemps, ce fut pour attaquer et faire du mal à l'autre, ensuite ce fut pour nourrir leurs fantasmes solitaires, puis, maintenant pour aimer et répondre aux besoins de l'être cher ou encore, comme il vient de se produire pour éviter les disputes inutiles.

Harry sait que lorsque Draco décide qu'il fait ou ne fait pas quelque chose, rien ne contrecarrera ses plans qu'ils soient banals comme ne pas se rendre à un dîner ou extravagants. Harry n'oubliera jamais le jour où Draco avait décidé que la décoration de la chambre d'amis serait d'un jaune éclatant. Il en était presque éblouit à chaque fois qu'il y entrait. Il avait appris à concilier avec cette facette de la personnalité de Draco.

De son côté, Draco savait que Harry ne pouvait rien lui refuser, même s'il fallait le mijoter un peu. Cela peut paraître très Serpentard, mais n'en était-il pas un? Son surnom de « Prince des Serpentards » ne tombait pas du ciel. Ainsi, Draco savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il pouvait faire faire ce qu'il voulait à Harry. Serait-ce de la manipulation? Sans aucun doute, mais qui s'en plaint?

Au bout d'un moment, Harry penche sa tête pour embrasser les cheveux de Draco.

-Tu n'avais pas parlé de draps et de pizzas? murmure-t-il à l'oreille du blond.

Draco relève la tête et embrasse rapidement Harry du bout des lèvres.

-Et de télé aussi, lui rappelle-t-il. Allez, va t'installer, je m'occupe de la pizza.

Après un dernier rapide baiser, Harry se lève en souriant et se dirige vers leur chambre.

Draco jette une petite quantité de poudre dans la cheminée puis commande une pizza. Le temps qu'il se rende à la cuisine préparer des breuvages, un elfe est déjà apparu avec la commande. D'un air dédaigneux, il le paie. Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy quand même. Il se dirige ensuite vers la chambre, la nourriture le suivant grâce à un sort de lévitation.

-Il est à quel canal ton film? demande Harry en passant rapidement d'une chaîne à l'autre.

Draco lui fait un petit sourire en coin et s'installe à côté de lui, sur le lit. Harry lève les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois de la soirée et éclate de rire. Finalement, il trouve un film qui ne semble pas trop mal. Tout en mangeant leur pizza, ils discutent et parodient le film en faisant parler les personnages.

La pizza est engloutie depuis longtemps maintenant et Harry est blotti dans les bras de Draco. Celui-ci lui caresse doucement les cheveux et commence à en avoir franchement assez du film. Il n'y a même pas d'extraterrestres...

Du bout des doigts, il relève la tête de Harry et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement, le baiser devient plus passionné. D'une main, Draco commence à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Harry. Ce dernier brise le baiser et regarde Draco d'un air moqueur en se redressant.

-Tu n'étais pas fatigué et souffrant?

-J'avais dit sous les draps... répond Draco en défaisant un autre bouton.

-Tu n'es qu'un vil manipulateur, Draco...

-Et alors, c'est mal?

-En ce moment, je n'y vois aucune objection, répond Harry en détachant lui aussi les boutons de la chemise de Draco.

Les chemises sont rapidement enlevées et jetées au loin, celle de Draco atterrissant sur les restes de la pizza. Tant pis, elle ne lui faisait pas bien de toute façon. Il ne faut que quelques instants pour que leurs lèvres se retrouvent. Le reste de leurs vêtements subissent vite le même sort sans que les lèvres des deux amants ne se quittent. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvent donc sous les draps comme Draco en avait manifesté le désir un peu plus tôt. Tout en continuant à s'embrasser, leurs mains caressent le corps de l'autre.

Entre deux baisers, Draco réussit à parler :

-On ne devait pas appeler tes amis?

Harry éclate de rire et se remet à embrasser son amoureux.

FIN

Alors, comment vous trouvez cette histoire? Pour être franche, c'était ma toute première en solo...


End file.
